The present invention relates to a portable, hand-mountable defense weapon system particularly suitable for utilization by joggers and pedestrians.
As more individuals are becoming aware of the physiological and psychological health benefits obtained from an exercise program which incorporates walking, jogging, and running, more individuals are going outdoors for their exercise. Because the exerciser finds it cumbersome to carry some type of defensive weapon while exercising, such exercisers have become easy targets for muggers, thieves, and rapists. This defenseless condition is particularly a problem for women.
To protect themselves, certain joggers have begun to attach to the outside of their running outfit an aerosol container of tear gas propellant which can be detached and utilized if the jogger is attacked. These currently existing systems are less effective than the present invention, in that they must be detached from the outfit and then aimed at the attacker. The time loss in detaching and aiming such systems can be critical in effectively defending oneself. Further, while such systems could be hand-held during the exercise period, the user must consciously hold on to the system and does not have the free use of the hand holding the system. As the exercise period is extended, the exerciser becomes fatigued and finds it more difficult to continue to hold the system. (Frankly, most joggers and runners do not like to hold anything in their hands when running.)
Aerosol containers similar to that described above have been inserted into small holster-like carriers which function as key chains for use by pedestrians traveling to and from their homes or vehicles. However, like other hand-held systems, these devices suffer from the shortcomings previously discussed in that the hand holding such system is not free for other uses and may become fatigued.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,509 discloses a wrist purse to be worn by the user to carry his or her keys, money, identification card and/or important papers. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,509, however, does not disclose the use of such a device in combination with an aerosol container of tear gas propellant to function as a defense weapon system. The design shown in the above cited patent is for a wrist purse, and if such an item were significantly modified to enable the user to insert an aerosol container of tear gas propellant, the device would be worn on the wrist, necessitating the use of the other hand to operate the discharge means of the container. Further, the design and device shown in the cited patent discloses a zippered compartment having an opening extending horizontally along the face or length of the device, rather than a nonzippered, vertical opening in the present invention. Should an attempt be made to use the device of U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,509 to carry an aerosol container, the container would not be properly oriented for immediate, effective use during an attack.
The present invention does not suffer the shortcomings outlined with the prior art discussed above. The present invention presents a novel and non-obvious way to overcome the difficulties and deficiencies of the prior art.